


Head, Shoulders, Teeth and toes

by Weouthere



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, This is cursed, bald Sara, blame cgot, toothless ava
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 07:40:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20811488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weouthere/pseuds/Weouthere
Summary: Cuddles and support





	Head, Shoulders, Teeth and toes

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so sorry

It was a good day on the Waverider.

They had a successful mission, with bare minimum of Legends chaos.

Everyone was off doing their own thing back on the ship. Ray, Nora, Nate being the cutest trio watching movies. Mona, Gary, and John playing D&D. Zari and Charlie playing video games probably having suffocating chemistry.

Gideon was... well being apart of the ship.

Then there was Ava and Sara. The couple decided to cuddle in Sara’s room. They were watching documentaries on serial killers, Ava was hella invested.

Ava was on her back with Sara’s laying on her stomach, arm wrapped around her, head tucked under her chin. They were comfortable.

It was all going the same for the past hour. Ava chiming in every couple of minutes to put in tidbits they missed. Then Ava’s teeth slipped out.

Well not her teeth, her dentures more like.

They had landed in Sara’s hair, well her wig.

“Oh nwo, I’m sowwy, I thot I put in morwe dentures glue.” Sara could here the embarrassment in the other woman’s voice. 

Ava pulled away from the cuddle and sat completely up. Causing Sara to pout.

Sara casually slid off her lace front and picked up the teeth still sitting on the hair piece.

“Come on my love what do you always say to me when I get embarrassed about taking off my wig.” Ava said rubbing her girlfriends shoulders.

“Sawa...” Ava said trailing off not wanting to say it.

“Ava” Sara said back in a no nonsense tone crossing her arms.

Ava rolled her eyes and spoke out the word the couple always say to each other to soothe the others insecurities.

“That’s juwst detail in your pictware of beautwy, and your beautwy is a work of arwt.” Ava spoke the words anyway.

“There you go my love.” Sara said kissing the other women on the cheek then wrestled the other woman back into the previous cuddle position.

“I love Ava Sharpe.”

“I lovwe yowu Sawa Lawnce.” The taller blonde woman spoke the affection back. Some spit and got on the bald woman’s head from her speaking. 

Ava just started rubbing the the spit over the other woman’s head shining it.

“Thanks babe, my head was getting dry.” Sara thanked and snuggled harder into the woman.

Ava smiled, their differences didn’t change anything. That was the difference from her last relationship.

They were both happy


End file.
